When Back Means Forward
by Junona
Summary: Just a day in the Koneko.


**When Back Means Forward**

_Weiss Kreuz is © to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss. This fic was written by Ele (adeathandamaiden (eta) in April 2007. Rating: PG-16._

"Irrashaimase,"- said Aya entering the shop from the storage room, whipping hands in the apron, as the bell above the door chimed, -"Can I help you?"

His voice trailed off when he saw the customer, he froze on the spot and his eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror. The customer, in his turn, looked more than uncomfortable.

"Schu? Didn't know you were out,"- finally managed to say Aya silently, quirking an eyebrow, breaking the heavy silence that hung in the air. The other man just shrugged shoulders and sadly smiled in an unspoken apology.

"They can't keep me locked forever. One day I'd be out anyway, why not today."

Yes. Why not today.

"What do you want?"- asked Aya observing nervously when the former member of Schwartz was walking along the flower stalls trying to make up his mind. Schuldig had changed a lot physically: now his head was cleanly shaven, his skin had acquired an ashen colour like a man who hadn't seen the sun for a very long time, and there were many small wrinkles around his eyes. His manner of going about had also been changed: now he was shyly moving slowly and carefully as if the whole world was made of glass and he could knock it over. Only the eyes remained the same but there was something next to the eternal mockery in them that made Aya feel cold. Schuldig was wearing a blue cotton suit too big for his slim composure, worn out shoes, and had a backpack over his shoulder. It seemed somebody had lent him their unnecessary clothes. Probably that was what all prisoners get when their own clothes didn't fit anymore.

"I want something nice to bring to my friends,"- said Schuldig, picking out a few tiger lilies.

"I've been there already."

"Today?"

"This morning."

There was a pause while the ex-telepath was trying to find words.

"You're very kind considering the amount of evil we brought. If I were you I'd go there to brush my feet at the gravestone every day."

"I'm not like you. Besides, the grave isn't real. Their bodies have never been found."

"Yes. That blazing inferno devastated half of Tokyo. It's still a mass gravesite. I was told the construction workers still dig out human bones from time to time,"- here Schuldig thought to himself that if he was shown a bone, how would he know it wasn't Brad, or Farfie, or Nagi, or anybody from the former Weiss? Or Persia? Now, death was full of irony, the gravestone was set up on the last battleground where Schwartz and Weiss met on that forsaken day. Of course, only Aya and Schuldig really knew whose remains were supposed to be resting under the heavy marble plate together with numerous other unidentified remains.

"So, today is the day again,"- said Schuldig as he put some coins on the counter.

"You needn't go, I told you I've already visited them."

"I have to."

Schuldig took the flowers that Aya wrapped in a piece of brown wrapping paper and headed towards the exit. Aya could feel a mixture of emotions brewing within.

"Schu!"

"Yes?"- Schuldig paused by the doors.

"Do…Do you have where to stay?"

Schuldig didn't say anything and looked at the tips of his shoes. Then he slowly shook his head for a no.

"Then you can stay in one of the rooms here,"- said Aya, -"until you find a place of your own. If you want to, of course."

"It's very kind of you. If only it were so easy to rebuild things as you rebuilt Koneko."

Koneko burnt down during the fire and the ruins of it hid the Weiss basement well for the time being. When Aya received the insurance money and had to remove the ruins from the site because the authorities were pressing on the fast rebuilding of the capital city, he told the workers to put a solid foundation on the former basement site and then a new shop, smaller than the previous one but almost the same, was built on the new foundations. New was hovering over the old, the future was standing on the ruins of the past.

"I just want to make sure you don't cause trouble,"- Aya felt he had to explain to avoid any further misunderstandings. He felt he has to justify his offer…and for himself.

"They have taken away my powers. What harm can I do?"

Aya didn't reply but glared at Schuldig: even without his special talent, a former Schwartz was a walking menace.

"Is there anything else I should know?"- asked Schuldig.

"For example?"

"On what terms I return tonight. Just a refugee or…?"

"_That_'s over. I don't want anything to remind me of my previous life. And I'd be grateful if you find a place and move out as soon as possible, it would be best for both of us. I'm not kicking you out tonight just for the sake of that little bit of something good from the past that we shared and that will never come back."

"I understand. Eight years is a long time."

"That's none of your business!"- yelled Aya and his eyes flashed in the same dangerous Abyssinian blaze, but then a few customers came in. Aya greeted them and offered his assistance. Schuldig pondered for a moment, made his decision, and then silently left, only the bell above the door sadly chimed.

The End

P.S. should Schuldig take Aya's offer or decline? Let me know.


End file.
